A Twilit Turnabout
by mikirox1
Summary: Okay, so Link and maybe Midna are, like, two thousand years in the future. You see, Link didn't really know about Midna, so one day he meets her, blah, blah, blah. Oh, yup, he saw her. Dead. And he's the prime suspect. My friend's story.
1. Prologue

**Miran: Hiya!**

**Gianna: My story! All mine! I own everything!**

**Midna: No, you don't. Din, what a little kid.**

**Gianna: *crying***

**Miran: Way to go, Midna. Just make a friend start crying. Just perfect.**

**Midna: I have a way with kids.**

**Kiran: Anyway, Miran and I didn't write this. Our freaking awesome friend Gianna did.**

**Miran: Hey... I wanted to call her freaking awesome... You stole my line...**

**Gianna: My story! Mine! Mine! Haha! Midna, I so totally own you!**

**Link: What? Isn't it wrong to own people?**

**Miran: The boy with tights is absolutely correct for once. Woo hoo. Disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, we totally own both the Legend of Zelda and Ace Attorney. Yeah, right. Only an idiot would believe that.**

**Gianna: I'm an idiot? *cries harder***

**Midna: Help me.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Link's POV

I couldn't believe it. After two years, I would be able to see Midna again. Although considering the current circumstances, I wondered how it was possible. Midna did break the Mirror of Twilight. And five months ago, my father sent me and Zelda to about two thousand years into the future. Why, I had no clue. Still, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. After all this time, I'll see Midna again! When I got to where we were supposed to meet up, she wasn't there. I checked my watch that I bought about three weeks ago. It's amazing how people improve technology in two thousand years... I figured I was about five minutes early. I was pretty patient despite the fact that I went on an adventure. However, I couldn't help but think that I was being watched.

"Who's there?" I cried out. I felt uneasy about what was about to happen. Then I found myself hit on the head hard. Ack! What the hell was that? As I slowly sank into unconsciousness, I saw a dark figure walking away...

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I finally woke up. Ugh, what was that? Then I saw a body right in front of me with a sword, the Master Sword, struck through the heart. _No, it can't be... No!_ I saw Midna with her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. I knew that she wasn't. I faintly heard police sirens and voices. Oh crap... this can't be good. Despite what was happening, I couldn't move. Why Midna! Why her? I soon felt a hand grabbing me by the arm. A scruffy, somewhat old man wearing a filthy coat was grabbing my arm.

"You're coming with us, pal!" the scruffy detective yelled.

Oww... the least he could do is try not to yell my ears off... I suddenly realized what was going on. They're going to suspect me. I know it. They saw me over her body like that, of course they would suspect me. I know I didn't do it though. Sure enough, I was the suspect.

"You're under arrest, pal!"

_Why does he keep calling me pal?_ I decided to ask them something.

"Since you suspect me, when is my trial?"

"In two days, pal!"

Good, at least I can get a lawyer, and find out what the heck happened. As the police dragged me away, I took one last look at Midna. _Oh Midna... why did this have to happen again?_

_

* * *

_**Midna: Oh, just wonderful. I died. Thanks a lot, Gianna.**

**Gianna: Sorry~**

**Kiran: So, didja like it? Did ya?**

**Miran: I've read better.**

**Kiran: Didn't you... edit this?**

**Miran: Yup, and it sure took a while for such a tiny chapter.**

**Gianna: Fine, sorry for my lack of long chapter-ness.**

**Link: You could always review.**

**Midna: Or you could not review.**

**Gianna: Whichever you like!**

**Miran: Oh, now she's bright. Great... Now to get working on a story that I don't have to edit...**

**Kiran: You're so negative.**

**Gianna: I love you!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gianna: Thanks a lot for not reviewing, guys.**

**Miran: Oh, don't be a baby and get over it. (clearly irritated)**

**Kiran: Ahaha...**

**Gianna: Oh well. First chapter, here it is. And it's in third person because Miran's too lazy to edit it.**

**Miran: You WROTE it in third person and expected me to change it to first person. You edit it.**

**Gianna: But I don't have an account. I have to borrow yours.**

**Midna: Do you have Microsoft Word?**

**Gianna: Yes...**

**Miran and Midna: Use it!**

**Link: No one owns Ace Attorney or Legend of Zelda right now. No one that's writing this, that is.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Third Person**

That night, Link was taken to his cell.

_Ugh, I can't believe I'm imprisoned, again!_

On the bright side, he wasn't chained to the wall or floor. On the down side...

_Damn! I don't know any lawyers here! What am I supposed to do? _

Needless to say, he was screwed. That is, that's what he thought. When he finally went to sleep that night, he saw Midna in her beautiful black dress.

"Midna! Is that really-"

"No freaking duh Link!" _Yup, that's her alright._

"Enough about me. You do realize you need a lawyer, right?" _Oh crap._

"Yeah, but I don't know any. I'm screwed!"

"Isn't that what I always tell you? And you made it out of those situations just fine." _Yeah, with nothing more then a few burns, several whacks to the head, and a possible concussion that I got rid of with a blue potion._

"Anyways, since you don't know one, let me tell you one. From what I've heard, he's outstanding as a lawyer. Even though he only won four cases, his deduction skills are top notch. You'll be ok with him."_ So she's recommending a rookie? That's rare._

"Okaaaay. But can you tell me his name at the very least?"

"His name is Apollo Justice. I know it sounds weird, but he's the best of the best."_ Really now?_

"Thanks Midna..."

"Hey, don't you dare start crying, or else. You hear me?" _Oh, Midna..._

"Midna..."

"Good luck. Oh, and be careful. Then again, trouble always follows you around, right?"

"Hey!"

"Hahaha! See you later!"

Then Link woke up. He remembered what Midna said.

_Apollo Justice huh? I guess I better call him. _

He asked one of the guards to let him use the phone and Apollo's phone number.

**

* * *

**

Apollo was at the Wright Anything Agency.

_I wonder when Trucy is going to change that name? It sounds off somehow..._

Then the phone rang. Trucy answered it.

"Hello! This is the Wright Anything Agency, where you're always at the Wright place! How may I help you?... Oh! You've been accused of something?... Okay! Let me just check with him, Okay?"_ Finally! Another case!_

"So who's getting accused?"

"A man named Link. He's accused of murder!" _Why am I not surprised?_

"I'll take it."

"Yahoo! Okay I'll tell him! Hello? ? Oh, just Link huh? Ok! Don't worry! We're on the case!" _Wow, she's more hyped up then usual._

"Okay, Polly! Let's go!"

"Alright, I'm coming." _I wonder how this is going to turn out?_

_

* * *

_**Midna: You better apologize for the lack of long chapter-ness. Again.**

**Gianna: I did!**

**Kiran: *cough* Lies. *cough***

**Gianna: Fine! Sorry! But I'll do better! Maybe...**

**Miran: And apologize to me for making me edit the chapter. And the one before that.**

**Gianna: Sorry~!**

**Midna: At least it wasn't supposed to be put in first person.**

**Link: Shut up!**

**Gianna: Review please! I'm begging you!**

**Kiran: Sure, just don't hurt her feelings. You'll make her cry.**

**Miran: You'll force me to edit again...**

**Gianna: I suck at grammar!**

**Miran: I can see that. Whatever. Review. Heck, I may stop editing and post the grammatically incorrect stuff.**

**Gianna: Nooooooooo!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Miran: Chapter 2 is up, folks.**

**Gianna: I'm so happy!**

**Midna: Alright, those two don't own Legend of Zelda or Ace Attorney.**

**Miran: I hate disclaimers...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Apollo's POV**

Trucy and I made their way to the Detention center. I was wondering what kind of person Link is. (I really hope that Mr. Link is not odd like my other clients)

"Polly! We're here!" (I know...) I took a deep breath before heading inside, hoping my client is somewhat normal.

**Link's POV**

I waited for Mr. Justice to come. (I wonder how he will react?) Then he heard the guard say. "Hey you! You got some visitors! Get out here!" (The least that guard can do is be nicer...)

I went out there to meet Mr. Justice, who started to stare at me.

"Uhh... excuse me? Are you Mr. Justice?" (It's my clothes isn't it. That and my ears)

"Ack! Sorry! Yes, I'm Apollo Justice!" (Okay. This guy is my lawyer. I really hope Midna's right about this)

"And I'm Trucy Wright! I'm a professional magician!" (And a magician thrown in the mix. But she's adorable)

"Anyways, can you tell us about who the victim is Mr. Link?" Apollo asked. (So they came straight here? Okay then...)

"Just call me Link. I'm only sixteen. That aside, the victim's name is Midna. She was... a very good friend of mine."

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Trucy piped in.

"What the- No! We were just friends, okay!" (What kind of a question was that!)

"Trucy! Sorry about that Link. Anyways, can you tell us about what happened?"

"Of course. I received a letter from Midna telling me to go to the park and meet up. I'll admit I was a bit excited because I hadn't seen her in two years, so I was there early. Soon after I got there, I got hit in the head. When I woke up, I saw Midna there with a sword through her."

"A s-sword! Like, one of those Japanese ones?"

"No, one like a medieval sword. The problem is, it's mine."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"I know what you're thinking, and no. I didn't buy it. It originally belonged to my father."

"Wow, you look really down. This should cheer you up!" Trucy interrupted. That's when this weird, wooden puppet came out of nowhere. "Hello there! It's good to be here!"

"Ack! What the-!" (Okay, I've seen some crazy things, but that was just...!)

"Trucy! Don't do that right next to me!"

"Sorry, but I was just trying to make Link feel better..."

"Anyways, we'll investigate the crime scene. Don't worry, you can count on us!"

"Wait! Just one thing I should mention."

"What is it?"

I talked to the prosecutor for this case earlier. His name is Miles Edgeworth."

* * *

**Miran: Guess what? I didn't edit at all. **

**Gianna: I'm still happy.**

**Miran: That means you have to put up with whatever grammatical errors that Gianna made.**

**Midna: What's Gianna so happy about?**

**Gianna: 3 reviews! Please review! Pretty please!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gianna: Hi!**

**Miran: As you may notice, I have not edited, for I am too lazy.**

**Disclaimer: There is none. You want one, refer to previous chapters. Screw you.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Apollo's POV**

I headed over to the park with Trucy. On the way there, we saw Mr. Wright, Trucy's foster father. Trucy, being the loyal daughter she is, waved.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Trucy. Hi Apollo. Where are you going?" He looked kind of occupied with something. I decided to keep things brief.

"Well, we just took on a case. A murder in the park happened last night. We were heading over there." Mr. Wright looked interested about that.

"Really? I was just heading there myself. Although I didn't hear about the murder... oh well. Let me help!" (Yup, definitely interested) I decided about to ask him something.

"Mr. Wright? Do you know anything about Miles Edgeworth?" Mr. Wright looked shocked at that. Hmm...

"Miles Edgeworth huh? So he's prosecuting this case?"

"Yes."

"Daddy! Do you know him?"

"... Since I can't lie to you, yes. I did know him. He was my rival back when I was a defense attorney. He's a tough opponent... but he's so much fun to tease!" Mr. Wright had to force himself not to laugh. Then, as if he just realized something, he groaned.

"If he's here, then that means he's looking for me. He'll want an explanation on what happened..."

"Wow, Daddy looks sad all of a sudden." Trucy whispered to me. Then, her face lit up.

"I know!" Then the Amazing Mr. Hat decided to show up.

"Don't worry Daddy-o! We're on the case!" Mr. Wright jumped I don't know how high.

"Holy- Trucy! ... Whoops. Sorry about that. I know you were only trying to cheer me up. Thanks!" I couldn't say anything because I was scared. Again.

"You're welcome! Huh? What's wrong Polly?" I realized I looked like I just saw a ghost.

"Ahem... Sorry about that. Should we get going?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Trucy led us to the park, all happy and childlike.

**Phoenix's POV**

Trucy was really excited. Probably because she would get to see my rival.

"Look! There's the park! Let's investigate!"

Heh, Trucy was a lot like Maya... anyways. A thought just flashed by at the moment.

"Oh crap" Apollo just looked at me and said,

"What's wrong Mr. Wright?"

"If Edgeworth is here..." Sure enough,

"Hey pals! Stay off the crime scene!" coming from one of the most clueless, idiotic, but all around nice guy.

"EEEEEEEK! Daddy! Who is that guy!" Trucy looked freaked out. I don't blame her.

"Nice going Detective Gumshoe. You scared my daughter yelling like that."

"Huh? Do I know you?" He hasn't changed a bit. Even at 40, he's still clueless. With a sigh, I took off my hat.

"Whoa! It's you! Good to see you again pal!"

"Mr. Wright? You know this guy?" Apollo never heard of Gumshoe? Wow.

"This is Detective Dick Gumshoe." Apollo raised an eyebrow. So he did hear of Gumshoe.

"Isn't he the detective that was in charge of that case? The one where..."

"Yes. He was. So Detective Gumshoe, what brings you here?"

"I'm in charge of this investigation pal! What about you?"

"I'm here to help my apprentice on this case." At that, Apollo turned as red as his suit.

"I'm not your apprentice Mr. Wright..."

"So, you're a friend of Daddy's?" Trucy calmed down a bit.

"Huh? YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

"It's not something to yell about. Besides, I sent an e-mail explaining everything 7 years ago." Did I mention Gumshoe's stupidity gave me a lot of headaches?

"Wow. Daddy remembered something like that?" Yup, Trucy's definitely like Maya.

"You sent me an e-mail? Hahahaha... the funny thing is, it broke down 7 years ago. 2 weeks before that trial. I don't know how to fix it so I didn't get that e-mail. Sorry!"

"I'm surprised a guy like that managed to become a detective." Apollo muttered. I'm surprised they let him keep his job.

"So Gumshoe, do you mind letting us investigate?"

"Sure! I mean… uhh... just go..." He did his puppy eyes again. Poor Gumshoe.

"Thank you! Now let's go!" Trucy started to go to the crime scene until,

"Hey pal! I forgot to tell you something!" He hasn't changed at all.

"Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma are engaged!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Wow, I have never seen Mr. Wright look so freaked out."

"I have! It was when I first showed Daddy Mr. Hat!"

Miles and Franziska. Engaged. What the heck is happening!

* * *

**Gianna: I just had to make them engaged.**

**Miran: I don't really give a crap.**

**Gianna: I do.**

**Midna: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gianna: Hiiiiiii~!**

**Miran: WTF?**

**Gianna: We finally got a new review! Yay! I'm so happy! **

**Midna: Shut up or I'll kill you.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN.**

**Gianna: HELP! SHE'S GOT A CHAINSAW!  
**

* * *

**Trucy's POV**

After Daddy got over his shock of who knows what, I asked him about it.

"Daddy? What happened?"

"Well, two friends of mine got engaged. The funny thing is, I didn't think they would get together."

"Oh. Okay!"

So we all went to the crime scene where we saw a girl who was about my age taking notes. I'm guessing she's a detective. That's when Mr. Gumshoe decided to show up.

"Hey rookie! These guys are investigating too, so give them your respect! Okay pal?"

The girl turned around and saw Mr. Gumshoe. She looked kind of bored.

"Whatever." Then she saw Daddy.

"M-Mr.?" She then smiled. Actually, that's nothing compared to what she did.

"!" Then she hugged Daddy. Or glomped him. Either way, she knew Daddy.

"P-Pearls! What are you doing here!" So they did know each other. Wow, looks like a reunion. Yay! I looked at Polly, and he was redder than a tomato! I wish I have a camera, this was too good to forget~! Then Ms. Pearls (I'm guessing that's her name) asked Daddy something.

"Mr. Nick? Who's she?" Ah. She wants to know me huh? Okay!

"I'm Trucy Wright! I'm his-" I started to reply but then she cut me off.

"Mr. Nick! You married some else! Shame on you!" Then she slapped Daddy.

"Hahahahahahaha~!" I couldn't help it. I laughed. Seeing Daddy's shocked face was something I'll always treasure. Daddy then tried to explain.

"Pearls! I ADOPTED her. Besides, how old do you think I am?" Along with that twinkle in his eyes. I'm loving this day.

"Oh. But, WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US!" Daddy looked shocked at that. I wonder why...?

"Pearls? Where did you...? Don't tell me Maya tainted you liked that..." Oh, the cussing.

"No, the guys at the precinct did. Anyways, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Wow. Anyways, I sent Maya an e-mail explaining that. I specifically told her to tell you."

"Ooh. I remember something like that. But, who's he?" As she pointed at Polly. I think he has a crush on her. I teased him.

"Oh! You mean Polly?"

"Trucy! Stop calling me that!"

"But it's so much fun!"

"Umm, anyways. My name is Apollo Justice. Mr. Wright hired me." Apollo is still red. He's crushing big time.

"But didn't he get fired?" Now Daddy's gone red. This day is too good.

"Anyways, Pearls, now that we're done explaining ourselves, what's going on with you?"

"Oh! I decided to become a detective in case you got your job back! I'm at your service! Oh! My name is Pearl Fey! Well, I guess it's Detective Pearl Fey now..."

"So, Detective Pearl." I wanted to ask her something.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna see a magic trick?"

"Okay!" Yay!

"Here we go!" Then Mr. Hat came out.

"Woowee! Have we got a beautiful lady here tonight!" Detective Pearl blushed.

"Seriously! Don't do that when I'm right next to you!" Polly is such a wimp. Detective Pearl wasn't.

"Wow! That was amazing! I really love magic!"

"Ahem. Can we just uh, investigate? Before someone *cough*Apollo**cough* gets a heart attack?" Daddy looked over at Apollo, who was over the redness and onto pale.

"Okay! But to tell you the truth, I think this is really weird. I mean, where did she come from? No one, other than the defendant, knew her! And he didn't give us much info about her past." Wow. A mystery victim!

"Okay then. Let's get started!"

**Apollo's POV**

Okay, I admit it. I have a total crush on Detective Pearl. It's not my fault. She's really- no. STOP IT APOLLO!

"So this is the crime scene. And there's the body." I stopped arguing with myself and took a look.

"So, they never bothered to send it to the coroners?" I wonder why...?

"Well, we didn't have the time. We were actually going to send it in about 30 minutes." Detective Pearl answered. God she looked, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING APOLLO!

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Trucy...

* * *

**Miran: I see a lack of swear words... That's probably because I didn't edit...**

**Gianna: I finally got away!**

**Midna: ... I've got you...**

**Gianna: Ahhh! Let's get out of here!**

**Miran: Well, uh, that was weird.  
**


End file.
